1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to universal serial bus hubs used in computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Components in computer systems communicate over various buses. One popular type of bus is the Universal Serial Bus (USB). The USB is a cable bus that allows a host computer to exchange data with a range of peripheral devices. USB peripherals share USB bandwidth through a host-scheduled, token-based protocol. A USB allows peripherals to be attached, configured, used, and detached while the host and other peripherals are in operation.
USB hubs allow multiple peripherals to be attached at a single host attachment point. Thus, a hub converts a single host attachment point into multiple peripheral attachment points. Each attachment point is referred to as a port. A hub typically includes an upstream port, which couples the hub to the host, and several downstream ports, which each couple the hub to another hub or peripheral. Each downstream port may be individually enabled and attached to a high-, full-, or low-speed device.
A USB hub typically includes a hub controller, a hub repeater, and a transaction translator. The hub repeater provides a USB protocol-controlled switch between the upstream port and downstream ports as well as support for reset and suspend/resume signaling. The host controller facilitates communication to and from the host. The transaction translator allows full- and/or low-speed downstream devices to communicate with a high-speed host. Typically, the number of transaction translators included in a USB hub limits the number of simultaneous transfers that can take place to full- and/or low-speed downstream devices used in a system with a high-speed host.